One and Only One
by kurokurosan
Summary: Kagome, pregnant with Inu-yasha's child. Inu-yasha, is he going to stay with Kikyo or Kagome? What? Sesshomaru? and Rin? What's this rumor about another Shikon No Tama! What's going on with the world?
1. Twins

Tsukomi: So what no disclaimers? So sue me! Oh, and I don't own the song "You Were Mine" by Dixie Chicks.  
  
~~represents song~~  
  
Kagome Or Kikyo?  
  
~~I can't find the reason to let go Even though you found a new love And she's the way your dreams are made of  
  
I can find the reason to hang on What when a wrong can be forgiven Without you it ain't worth living alone~~  
  
Kagome was stuck in the feudal times after letting Inu-yasha using the Shikon No Tama to revive Kikyo. Kagome knew that Inu-yasha was using the Shikon Jewel to revive Kikyo. Kagome sighed as she walked over to the God tree that reminded her much of home. She placed her right hand over the tree, where Inu-yasha was impaled at. She closed her eyes and a small smile came to the corners of her mouth. This was the first place where she met Inu-yasha. She looked up to one of the place where she saw Inu-yasha mostly sitting at. He wasn't there. She knew still, she knew that he went to find Her. Kagome sat down and quietly remembering all the sad, funny, and happy moments they had here and everywhere else they had been. Especially, the first time he turned into a full-human. Where he told her that she smelled good and that he lied to her that he hated her stench. She sat there for a few hours seeing no sign he wasn't coming back.  
  
~~Sometimes I wake up crying at night And sometimes I scream out your name What right does she have to take you away When for so long you were mine  
  
Took out all the pictures of our wedding day It was a time of love and laughter Happily ever after~~  
  
They had only made love once and that was just a week before Inu- yasha had made the wish. They hadn't used any protection and Kagome was sure that she was pregnant. Inu-yasha wouldn't know what a condom is anyway, she thought and smiled. She thought for awhile, looking back when she was still able to go back home. She wished she would have been able to say she loved her mother, Sota, and gramps. Shippo came hopping happily wondering what she has been doing.  
  
~~And even those old pictures had begun to fade Please tell me she's not real And that you're really coming home to stay  
  
Sometimes I wake up crying at night And sometimes I scream out your name What right does she have to take your heart away When for so long you were mine~~  
  
She stood up, stumbled then almost fell dizzy from standing up so fast. Shippo jumped into her arms and was carried the whole way back to the village. She walked into the village and wonders why everyone was cheering and rushing about happily. She found Sango among the crowd that gathered around Kaede's hut. She noticed that Sango was grave and serious so was Miroku that appeared next to Sango. Shippo sniffed a bit and growled.  
  
~~I could give you two good reason To show you love's not blind She two and she's four and you know they adore you So how can I tell them you changed mine  
  
Sometimes I wake up crying at night And sometimes I scream out your name What right does she have to take your heart away When for so long you were mine  
  
I remember when you were mine . . .~~  
  
"What is it, Shippo?" Kagome asked. She tries to look inside but she was pushed away and looked at gravely by others. Some looked at her with a sorrowful look. They suddenly made a path for her to the door of the hut. Kagome, with Shippo in her arms, walked into the hut. Sango and Miroku followed and entered the hut. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she just took only three steps into the hut. There was Inu-yasha and Kikyo, smiling happily together, receiving gifts from a villager. Inu- yasha looked up and was surprised. She gave a huge, sad sigh as Sango and Miroku came in. She thought quickly and said suddenly, "I've came to give you my gift for your upcoming wedding, I believe. Here's my gift: A curse upon you, Kikyo, to never bare any children of Inu-yasha's or anyone's, may you become the whore of the world and lose all of your powers as a Miko!"  
  
Kagome stormed out quickly as she left a bewildered Kikyo, an angry Inu-yasha, and a surprised group of people behind. Before she left she grabbed her bow and arrows at the entrance of the door. She felt alone then suddenly she forgot that Shippo was still in her arms. She felt the burden of pain lightened a bit. She arrived at the God Tree and sat down then unexpectedly she broke out in tears. Inu-yasha came arriving quickly behind her with rage in his eyes. He saw her breaking down in tears. His eyes lost it's rage and turned to pity, but he thought of Kagome's curse on Kikyo and his rage returned.  
  
"Kagome! What the hell are you doing to Kikyo?" He growled.  
  
"Who do you LOVE, Inu-yasha!?" she cried out suddenly. Shippo jumped out of her arms and stood patting her back. "Who!? If you don't answer me then leave!" Inu-yasha stopped suddenly and gulped loudly. He wasn't prepared for this.  
  
"Answer my question first, Kagome!" He demanded. He was pissed alright and he's not letting Kagome change the subject, yet.  
  
"I thought you loved me, Inu-yasha." She whispered. "With all the things we have been through. What we have experienced. What I have experienced. I thought you wouldn't droop so low to that Inu-yasha. Didn't you know that I've always been there for you? That I always agreed with you when it comes to Kikyo once in a while. Kept silent for your sake. I fell in love with you for who you were. Not because you were a demon, a hanyou, or for your strength, just yourself. I thought you would return my feelings Inu-yasha, but you chose that bitch instead of me! She killed you Inu- yasha. Maybe it wasn't Naraku that made you two kill each other! She hated you too, Inu-yasha. Now, I'm pregnant with your child! I wish I hadn't made love with you! You probably just used me as a warm up to do it with Kikyo! Now tell ME! Who you do love Inu-yasha!?"  
  
This time he was prepared but still not prepared that he was the father of Kagome's child. "I love Kikyo, Kagome. I love you also but I knew Kikyo before you came." He regretted for saying that now. Kagome had burst into more tears than he had seen over the times they had been through. Suddenly, an arrow passed him and stabbed Kagome in the shoulder. Blood started staining her upper body. Inu-yasha turned around and found Kikyo with bow.  
  
"Good choice, Inu-yasha. Now, let me dispose of this bitch of a whore." Kikyo grinned evilly. "Now that I don't have my powers, I'll destroy you the old fashion way."  
  
Kagome screamed, suddenly, Sesshomaru appeared. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms again and Sesshomaru carried Kagome into his arms then vanished. All that was left was the bloodstain of Kagome's blood on the God tree. He walked over to the tree and found a small necklace chain that had held the Shikon Jewel but in place of the Shikon Jewel was a golden locket. He opened it and found Kagome's longing picture staring at his picture on the right. Kikyo had left already and Inu-yasha bit his hand. Blood drizzled down his hand and wiped the blood onto Kagome's blood. This was the place he had died and the place where he had met Kagome. Both good and bad. The blood mingled together and bonded. This place was forever his and Kagome's. It was true what she had said. All this time he had thought about was Kikyo and never accepted Kagome's invitation of love when she held it out to him, but he had refused her.  
  
Kagome woke up on a futon in a luxurious room but tried to sit up. She fell back instantly and found Shippo next to her wide-awake. She smiled at him and he smiled then fell back asleep. Suddenly, a young girl of 17, opened the door into the room. She smiled at them and tended to Kagome's wound. She seemed familiar to her.  
  
"What's your name?" Kagome asks tenderly.  
  
"It's Rin." She smiled again brightly. Kagome gasps and smiles again.  
  
"How did you get this old, Rin? Last time, I saw you were looked ten years younger." All of a sudden, Kagome saw a lump protruding under Rin's clothing at her abdomen. "Are you pregnant, Rin? With Sesshomaru's child?" Rin blushes and nods.  
  
"Sesshomaru found an aging potion and an demon rite to change me into a demon like him, but I'm still the physical looking 17 year old pregnant girl." She smiled. At least she has someone to love and to love her back, Kagome thought. "I'm 9 months pregnant."  
  
"I'm pregnant also, with Inu-yasha's child." Kagome said suddenly. Rin smiled. Rin left and came back with a kimono like Rin's but a different color. Red and white swirled in together. Red, the blood of life and death. White, the color of pureness. Rin helped Kagome to stand and clothed her in the kimono. Rin helped Kagome through the hall to meet Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sat in a beautiful room when Kagome entered. Sesshomaru sat upright and waited for them to seat.  
  
"Kagome, I brought you here because I need you to help Rin have her child. She will be having it soon this night I believe. Her scent smells like it but please help her if you can." Sesshomaru said gently. Kagome can't believe this. She felt dizzy but nodded. "I believe I've heard that you are with Inu-yasha's child. You do have the smell like Rin. So, Inu- yasha has chosen that Geis, Kikyo, as a mate. I heard that you put a curse on her also. I beautifully approve of that. Anyway, Kagome you have been sleeping for two months now. I believe Kikyo had put the last of her powers into the last blow of her-"  
  
Rin's water suddenly broke and blood spilled onto the cushion she was sitting on. Kagome asked Sesshomaru to help carry Rin into a room with enough light and water. Sesshomaru hurried but enough to have Kagome to catch up. He selected a room and put Rin down on a futon. Rin huffed and moaned during the process as the contractions began to push her child out.  
  
"Rin, I want you to push as hard as you can!" Rin moaned and pushed as Sesshomaru stood outside the room pacing about. The child came out headfirst and slid down onto the towels Kagome had placed. Kagome tied two separate strings on the umbilical cord and with a small Japanese dagger she sliced the umbilical and wiped the baby with the towels. She called Sesshomaru in and he went straight for Rin. Rin was panting hard, trying to catch her breath. Kagome looks at the their baby and it looked just like Inu-yasha. She inhaled and brought the baby for Rin to hold. The baby hadn't cried throughout the process but he was breathing well.  
  
"Congratulations, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-chan, you have a baby boy and an heir to your throne." She smiled, happy for their family. She cleaned up the mess and left leaving the couple with their new family. She found her way back to her room by memory. She found Shippo waking up and rubbing his eyes. Was it already morning? She opened a sliding door where it met the morning rays. The lights penetrated the room and she stepped out onto the walkway. She looked across the land, which Sesshomaru owned, and awed at it. She looked down and saw a beautiful garden with a huge pond in it. She looks at her belly and felt strange, yet abnormally perfect. She ran her right hand over her belly and turned around. Shippo was up and about feeling energetic, as he always was when he was in a good mood. He took her hand and led her outside.  
  
How long has she been with been with them? Shippo had grown during the few months and so has her belly. She estimated her time and when her water had broke she was a month early to have her child. She wondered if something was wrong. When she had her child, Rin had left her child with Sesshomaru to care. Rin helped her through the process as Kagome did with Rin. Without her own knowledge, she had bore twins. This was the reason why she had them so early. She held both of them in her arms and took a good look at them as Rin left her and her children alone. The twins were adorable. One was a girl with the cute ears of Inu-yasha and had one golden eye of Inu-yasha's on her left and the other brown. Her short gray hair was beautiful in every way. The other one was a boy just the same as Inu-yasha. With the cute frown and everything. The only thing that they didn't have was the claws. It didn't matter. As long as she had both of them, even though they were a quarter demon, they will still equal the half- demon Inu- yasha to her.  
  
Kagome's curse had worked. Every time, she thought she was pregnant with Inu-yasha's child, she had a miscarriage. She asked Kaede to lift this curse off of her but Kaede said that Kagome's love and sorrow was to strong and kept the curse on Kikyo. She even lied to Inu-yasha that she was going to go and get some strong medicine from a town, but she had gone and slept with a Noble man. That had also turned into a miscarriage. She tried every man she could find, even the old man and beggars off the road. They all became miscarriages. She thought to herself, I have become the whore of the world. She went around looking for Kagome to lift off this curse.  
  
After four years, she still looked like the same 16-year-old girl. She didn't age or anything. Time had passed by and no sign of aging. Her wisdom had developed more and was happy with her life with Rin and Sesshomaru. During those four years, Rin had 3 more kids. She sat on the walkway of the back porch with her legs dangling from the edge watching her children climb up the huge tree and was having fun with Hideo, Rin's first child. After playing for a while, her children came up to her.  
  
"Mommy, why don't we have a daddy like Hideo?" asked Chiriko, her eyes flashing in sunlight. Kagome sighed, they have been wondering for these past 4 years and she couldn't keep the secret away from them anymore. They had the right to know.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chiriko, Tetsuo, your father left me with a girl named Kikyo. I didn't really liked Kikyo but your daddy said that he loved her more than me." She said sorrowfully. They both jumped into her lap and Shippo sat next to her feeling a bit jealous. He always got the spot on her lap but he was getting to big, so he sat close to her instead. She patted their heads and put Shippo's head on her shoulder. Suddenly, a messenger came saying that they spotted Inu-yasha with Kikyo at the front of the palace.  
  
Kagome stood up waking her children and Shippo. Kagome walked to the front and saw Sesshomaru standing at the doorway to enter the palace. The gates opened and Inu-yasha and Kikyo entered the courtyard of the palace. Kagome hid the children behind her back with Shippo standing next to her. Kikyo had aged more than she had remembered and Inu-yasha walked next to Kikyo, determined, with his eyes locked on her.  
  
"Lady Kikyo, I wish you to come inside. I want to know the reason why you have come and I do suppose Inu-yasha wants to talk to Kagome." Sesshomaru said smoothly and Kikyo was about to protest but Inu-yasha told her to go. He did have matters to talk to Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat down on the front walkway and her children sat with her as always. Inu-yasha walked in front of them. He was determined to speak to her but then suddenly Shippo pounded him in the head. Inu-yasha was about to blow his top but didn't want to start this off as a conversation.  
  
"Kagome, who are those kids next to you?" Inu-yasha said, still determined.  
  
"For you information, they are my kids and yours." Kagome finished then suddenly her kids jumped on Inu-yasha shouting, "Daddy!" Inu-yasha couldn't help but smile a bit. They were just like him and Kagome. He felt a lot of regret for leaving Kagome alone to bare his children. What?! Children!?  
  
"How come you have two kids?!" Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
"I have two kids because they are both twins." Kagome said easily. Chiriko and Tetsuo left from their father and stood in front of their mom. Kagome put her arms around them and held them tightly. Inu-yasha's eyes softened.  
  
"So, Kikyo can't bare your children for you and you want me to lift the curse. Heh, I'm sorry, Inu-yasha, but I can't do that. I've loved you more than anyone had ever loved you, besides your mother, but I just can't." Kagome said with a tad bit of sadness. "I bet you, she's been fucking every man she get just to have a child. I've told you that she will become the fucking whore of this world."  
  
Inu-yasha growled. Kikyo had been coming home with another scent of a man on her, but he has been hiding it the whole time, hoping that it wasn't true. He had stayed away from making love with Kikyo and he was right, she had been sleeping with different men all the time. He thought of leaving Kikyo and come back to Kagome but his promise to Kikyo, he couldn't break. Kikyo appeared through to break the silence between them. Kikyo looks at Kagome's children, oh how she yearns to have a child of her own flesh and blood. She made a quick plan in her mind as she looks at Kagome's children.  
  
Kagome being the wise as she was made up her own plan just in case Kikyo wanted to steal her children, take her children by force, or ask Inu- yasha to take one of the children since the child was of Inu-yasha's own blood also.  
  
Kikyo moved toward Inu-yasha and whispered something in his ears. "Inu-yasha, why don't you take one of your children since it is one of your flesh and blood." Kikyo whined. Inu-yasha obeyed like the obedient dog he was.  
  
"Kagome, let me take my son with me and Kikyo back home." He demanded with a strong voice.  
  
"What home? This is their home and their birthplace; you cannot take them with you since you were not with them for the first 4 years of their life. You are nothing to them. You have ran off with the woman how had killed you and they know all of your history, I bid you farewell, Inu- yasha." She was about to leave when she turned around and looked at him with a few more things on her mind. "Inu-yasha, Sit! I'll be taking back the Tetsusaiga, I was the one who pulled it out for you anyways you don't deserve it." Inu-yasha fell with a huge bang as Kagome walked over and took the Tetsusaiga from his waist. Kikyo backed away for she was afraid of Kagome since she had cursed her. She didn't want anymore bad things on her for life and to all of her other future life.  
  
Kagome walked back to her children and herder them inside. Inu- yasha was shouting at Kikyo out side for not stopping Kagome from taking the Tetsusaiga. Kikyo shouted at him also and told him the marriage was over. Inu-yasha was partly happy and partly sad that the marriage was over. Sesshomaru came to Kagome and told her that another Shikon No Tama was rumored to be in a hidden shrine, guarded by a few dozen former protectors spirits of the Shikon No Tama. Kagome looks out from the front door and found Inu-yasha sitting on the walkway. She felt a bit sorry for him but all the years that he hadn't been there for her and her children, she walked away. There was no need to embrace the man who left you for you're incarnation. She left and walked away to tend to more important matters of the replica of the Shikon Jewel. If it truly was the replica of the Shikon Jewel, she will use the jewel to get out of this feudal era and back to her home town with her children turned into human.  
  
(To Be Continued)  
  
That was good wasn't it? Yes, yes, I know . . . why did it have to end so soon? Well it's not done yet so, don't worry! ^_^ Good luck and hold out! I'll update tomorrow or the next day! ^_^ I need a lot of reviews in order to put up the next chapter!  
  
^ ^ Tsukomi =(~*~)= ( kitty, that's my nick so don't mind calling me that! ^_^  
  
Ah, yes . . . if you are confused about the blood bonding and all, well . . . you are just going to have to wait for the other next chapters!!! 


	2. sorry

I'm sorry to inform all of you that my work on CCS and Inu-yasha is postponed for now while I continue to work on them since my computer crashed and deleted all of the memory from my disk and hard drive. I am really sorry and I hope to inform you that you'll all get at least three chapters of each story up. I'm really sorry.  
  
I have to tell you also that I may slack off of my work and I'll try my hardest to finish all of my stories quickly. I will tell you the good news is that I'll have all three chapters on each story updated by the end of Thursday.  
  
I thank you all for your support and reviews to encourage me to continue on with my work. I'll have all of my stories be a shrine to all my reviewers. Thank you.  
  
.:Tsukomi:. 


End file.
